There is increasing use of cellular communications networks for the transport of alarm messages via sub-systems to alarm monitoring central stations. At the same time, there is increasing interest in self-monitoring of security systems by an end-user who might want a reported event to be sent directly to a cell phone rather than to a central station—this avoids a monitoring fee of the central station. This can be done with an alarm system that reports over the Internet, but if the Internet is down at a monitored location, there is no back up.
The addition of an alternative path for an alarm report over a mobile radio network is an alternative, but a monthly cost of such a service, via a mobile subscriber identification module (SIM card) or equivalent in the alarm system, may be high—even in comparison with the CS monitoring fees. Also, most mobile phone service providers now provide grouped service plans for family and friends.
Further, home control from a remote location is becoming more widely available. For example, a home owner may want to turn on lights and locks from the remote location. These edge devices currently use zwave, zigbee and other low power protocols. However, the possibility of home control directly via a cellular module in a device in a home is technologically feasible.